My Paper Heart
by crucifictorius
Summary: Their future is on the line.  An old Tim/Lyla fic that was written during Season Two.


_**MY PAPER HEART**_  
**Title:** My Paper Heart  
**Author:** crucifictorius  
**Characters:** Tim/Lyla  
**Timeline:** Post-graduation  
**Summary:** Their future is on the line.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue. Ya-da ya-da ya-da.  
**Author's note:** This was originally written mid-season two.

_Fuck her._ He thinks as he violently slams the refrigerator door. He pops the tab of the beer can in his hand and lifts it to his mouth. _If she wants to go to some stupid school on the other side of the country and give up on what we…fuck her._ He takes another swig of his beer and resigns himself to another night on the couch watching painstakingly bad television, drowning his sorrows with what little alcohol he has in the house. He hasn't had much use for alcohol in the last two months. He's had her.

He doesn't have the energy to fight back the next morning when he feels an empty beer can hit him in the face, waking him from his slumber.

"You're pathetic." Comes the familiar voice of his brother from the doorway. "She hasn't even left yet and you're already moping. I give you two weeks before your beginning me or some other joker to pay for your flight to New York."

His brother's voice is jovial but he doesn't have the energy to play along.

"I'm not going to New York." Is all he says as he drags himself off the couch and towards the fridge. "Did you get any more beers?" He asks though the almost completely bare shelves of the appliance in front of him tell him the answer is no. He shuts the door and leans back on the counter, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"You're an idiot." Billy says violently slamming the magazine he had been holding down on the counter. "That girl is the best thing that has ever happened to you and you're going to give it up because of your stupid pride?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." He says, doing his best to brush off his brother's accusations. Though he knows deep inside that everything Billy is saying is the truth.

"I damn well do know what I'm talking about. She's going to New York to make something of her life and you should be proud of her." Billy yells, unable to contain his distain for his brother's actions. "And you Timothy Riggins should be working your ass off so that when she does come home she can be proud of you too."

The lecture suddenly stops and when he looks up to see what has happened he looks straight into the tearful eyes of his brother and Tim can't remember a time that he's seen his brother look so emotional.

"You don't want to turn out like me Timmy." The words barely come out and once they do, Billy simply picks up his magazine and walks slowly out of the room leaving Tim alone in the kitchen, pondering his brother's words. It only takes him a few minutes before he's searching for the keys to his truck.

He stands back while she farewells her family. He watches with a sad smile as she comforts her crying father. She shares a quick hug with her younger siblings before placing her bag over her shoulder. He takes a deep breath, knowing this is his chance. This is his time. She looks up at him as he approaches and he can't quite read her expression though he thinks she's mixed with just as many ranging emotions as he is. He stops before her and they both take each other in, neither saying a word.

"I love you Lyla Garrity." He finally says and she steps towards him, embracing him in a fierce hug. Her heavy breathing and trembling shoulders let him know just how much his confession means to her. She pulls back slightly, looking up at him with a tear streaked face.

"I'm going to come back." She tells him, her words filled with a sense of determination.

"I know." He nods slightly before pulling her back into his arms. He places a soft kiss on the top of her head and closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her in his embrace. Marveling at just how _right_ it feels. He pulls back when they hear the final boarding call for her flight. He forces a smile hoping the action will comfort her in some way and nods slightly, silently letting her know that he'll be alright. That she should go.

She reaches up on her tip toes and places a soft kiss on his lips before turning and making her way towards the gate where the last few passengers are lining up to board the plane. She passes her ticket to the flight attendant and takes one last look back at the people who had come to see her off. Her parents, her brother, her sister and her boyfriend. _Her family._


End file.
